


A Knb Cinderella Story

by SunsetGirl0327



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fem!Kagami, Multi, OOCness, Prince!Aomine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetGirl0327/pseuds/SunsetGirl0327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is a prince that needs to find a eligible maiden to marry. <br/>Kagami is a peasant with a nice stepmother and step brother, they both want Kagami to go to the ball with them. But Kagami refuses. They go to the ball without her and Kagami starts to clean the house. A fairy godfather makes Kagami go. She goes and meets Aomine Daiki.<br/>Will the clock strike 12 and they forget about each other or will love blossom?</p>
<p>Basically a Cinderella story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knb Cinderella Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very FIRST story!!!!!!!  
> I hope it turns out well....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about Kagami's Mother.

Kagami Taiga's mother was a very kind and cheerful woman. She alway keep everyone in the village happy. When she had gotten ill, everyone tried to help her get better. But she sadly passed away. When in her bed,before she passed, she whispered to her daughter beside her, "Taiga, my dear, go and find a man that will cherish you forever and always. Make sure he treats you with kindness and make you the happiest person alive. She nodded. "I will Mother, I will find a man suitable for me, one that will make you proud." She answered while tears streamed down her face. "I will always, **always,** be proud of you, my dear," Her mother sickly said, "You're the greatest thing that happened in my life,  I will aways love you, Taiga." Kagami was now crying freely," I love you too, Mother." "Find what makes you happiest,Taiga"

Those were her mother's last words.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... How was it? I might not have enough time to update often but...oh well


End file.
